


house of cards

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: February prompt challenge [4]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Begging, F/M, February Prompt Challenge, Key Party, One Night Stand, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, affair, belle and gold have a one nightstand together, gold is married to Cora, sex on top of the kitchen table, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: February Prompt Challenge22“Stay the night.please."inspired by radio head's house of cardsbelle French attends a key party where mr & mrs gold are also in attendants.





	

the golden bowl filled with the husband's car keys circled the room. Cora gold was always the first to select.her perfectly manicured hand reached inside.seemingly,  
picking at random.

Robert gold stood by the fireplace drinking a glass of scotch. staring forlornly at his wife as she lifted the set of car keys in the air jiggling them like a siren's call.  
Hayden Berman stood with a smug smile.

"I believe, thats our cue dearie."  
he said looking at mrs gold with ravenous intent.

Robert watched them discreetly  
take their leave for the night.  
he wouldn't see his wife again  
until tomorrow afternoon.

this wasn't their first rodeo. 

it was the golds custom to avoid each other after attending one of theses key parties. Cora would retune home to an empty house as Robert would leave earlier then usual to open his shop. Robert and Cora gold would meet for lunch at the diner and act as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred last night.

they were living in denial.  
telling themselves that this little arrangement wasn't hurting their marriage. these lies they told themselves was all that kept their carefully built house of cards together. only one word. one look, would cause the whole thing to collapse sending their perfect house of hose cards scattering  
down on table. 

 

Robert stared down into his glass  
of scotch. dreading the long night ahead. 

 

the golden bowl circled the room. when belle French stepped in its path with shy smile she reached inside fishing a set of keys out. 

nervously biting her lip she rised  
the car keys.

Robert was so lost in his drink that he didn't even realize that someone had already taken his keys when he looked up and saw this tiny brunette dangling his car keys in her hand. her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen she looked at with a shy smile. she looked so young..too young  
to be doing this.

standing he put down his empty glass and silently took his keys out of her hand leading the way to his car she followed him without comment. once seated in his car  
he half expected her to back out. asking him to drop her off somewhere else.but,  
she said nothing.  
she sat in his car with her hands folded primly on her lap waiting for him to start the car.

with a sigh he turned the ignition  
and pulled out of the driveway.

"where.. he cleared his throat.  
your place or mine." he tentatively asked.

"I..mine's available." she softly said.

he nodded.on occasion he took his partner for the night back to his place.it was after all the unspoken rule that the lady should accompany the other woman's husband back  
to his house.but if he could avoid it.  
he did, he didn't care for having another woman in their so called marital bed.

they drove in silence to her small apartment.he opened the car door for her like a gentleman.  
all evening he had been dreading this. the moment he became someone else. once he walked through her door he wasn't a married man anymore.for the rest of the night he was free to do whatever he pleased with his partner.

once they entered her apartment. she turned on the lights and looked him in the eye for the first time that evening.

"it's not much,I just..she started to explain when he suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her.

she moaned against his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue  
inside her. tasting her.  
she made a noise of surprise when he lifted her on top of the kitchen table.she spread her legs allowing him to stand in between them as he devoured her mouth. kissing her like a man possessed.

he took her, ungently on top of her kitchen table.knocking down a bowl of fruit while he fucked her hard  
and fast.in their eagerness they  
left most of their clothes still on.

after they'd climax.Robert quickly pulled his pants back up avoiding her questioning stare.her blue eyes sparkled in moonlight.they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.and what scared him the most about them wasn't the fact that  
he thought she had beautiful eyes  
during their passionate encounter.  
it was the way those beautiful blue eyes had looked at him.the way this girl had looked at him with those eyes as if she could see into his  
very soul. and wanted what she found there.wanted him, her little smile was so lovely when he'd thrusted roughly into her. 

belle pulled her skirt back down. meeting his gaze as she slowly stood up from the table on somewhat shaky legs.she smiled at him as she took his hand in hers leading him to her bedroom.

"I thought,maybe..when your ready. maybe we could..do that again in a bed this time," she asked. nervously biting her lip in that alluring  
way of hers 

"are you sure." he asked.

she smiled nodding her head as she slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

watching her he licked his lips.  
his hands reached out to help her undress. when she stood before him in nothing but her underwear he took a step back to admire the beauty before him.

"your the most beautiful women,  
I had ever met." he rasp.

she blushed at his complement.

"why, mr gold I believe your trying to seduce me." she teased while removing his suit jacket.

"so many layers." she giggled.

he took hold of her hands and kissed her fingers and palms. she looked up at him with utter need.in all his years no woman had ever looked at him like that.not even his wife.

meeting his dark lustfil gaze.  
she continued to undress him removing his tie and vest quickly followed by his shirt. she lovingly kissed his bared chest as she unbuckled his belt.pulling her hands away he led her to her bed siting down on the edge of the bed while she straddled his lap. his mouth found her's tangling his fingers in her long hair as he deepen the kiss.

they fumbled to remove the rest of their clothing while refusing to be parted from the others mouth.finally, with no barrier left between them.

she looked down at him racked with utter desire for him.she lined them up titling her head back as she sank down on him.he groaned as she slowly began to move.thrusting her hips he bucked beneath her.  
their hips quickly finding their a rhythm. he licked his lips while gazing into her bewitching blue eyes.  
his hands griped her hips as hers balanced on his shoulders.  
she was bouncing on his hard cock, riding him hard while staring into his eyes with a hunger that sent him spiraling. 

losing his composure he thrusted with reckless abandonment into her.  
making her cry out! as he fucked her,  
their eyes locked as they came  
in unison. 

 

collapsing down on the bed both breathing heavily they stared up at the ceiling.

"how, long..what time dose he? usually come home."  
he breathlessly asked. 

"who? she asked snuggling against him and leisurely kissing his chest.

"your husband."he said with disdain. 

"oh, I'm not married." she replied with a snigger her lips trailing  
further down his chest.

"alright, your significant other then."  
he corrected.

she paused kissing dangerously close to his groin.

"I..I'm not actually, currently dating anyone." she replied sheepishly looking up at him.

"what! he said puzzled furrowing  
his brow.

"I..well, I'm not married."  
she stuttered nervously biting her lip.

"what! he exclaimed siting upright.

"then what were you doing there, tonight." he demanded.

"for you, I was..I was there because  
I wanted to be with you."  
she hurriedly confessed.

he stared at her dumbfounded.

"I heard about the key parties, and..well I found out that you..  
that you would be there."  
she admitted. staring at him pleadingly.

"I dot understand, how did you even get invited? didn't anyone notice that you weren't suppose  
to be there." 

"no, people generally tend not to notice." me she replied rolling  
her eyes.

"and, just what were you thanking. being a party to all that..ugliness.  
did you think this would be cute!  
he angrily inquired rising his voice.

"I wanted you, and I thought that if you were willing to be with someone other then your wife for the night. then why not me! she shout back.

"how could you be so sure that it would be me, and not some other woman's husband." he asked narrowing his gaze.

"simple, I made sure that I choose your keys." she replied turning away from his gaze.

"how, how could be so sure that this would turn out the way you  
wanted it to." he asked at a loss. 

 

"I fixed it." she said with a shrug.

"you rig the bowl." he scornfully laughed.

"I dot know if I should be appalled or impressed." he mused.moving to get out of the bed when she wrapt her arms around his waist holding  
him back.

"wait, please dot go." she begged.

he sat down on the edge of the bed as she tighten her grip around him.

“Stay the night. Please.” she pleaded kissing his shoulder.

"I can't, this is against the rules darling." he mockingly stated.

"I dot care about the stupid rules, please stay with me if only for tonight." she beseech.

he wanted nothing more then to crawl under her covers and fall asleep beside her. but, he knew that this was Dangerously close to crossing a invisible line.spending  
the night with this girl could shake the very foundation of his carefully built house of cards.

but as she so desperately held onto him.he lied to himself.telling himself that it would be meaningless.  
that this whole night it  
meant nothing.

it was an bad idea for so many reasons.but he allowed her to pull him back down in her bed.

laying back down in her bed exhausted.he tenderly wrapt his arms arounds her.

he lived in a lifestyle of denial.

**Author's Note:**

> I was up late last night writing this. and I got up early this morning to edit. I regret nothing!! lol


End file.
